Lecciones
by effyLove
Summary: Bella necesita aprender sobre "la parte fisica de las relaciones" y quien mejor qué el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor para ser su maestro...lo qué no sabe es qué aprenderá mas de lo qué cree.LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertencen, pertenecen a SM.**

**Bella necesita aprender sobre " la parte fisica de las relaciones" y quien mejor qué el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor para ser su maestro... lo qué no sabe es qué aprenderá mas de lo qué cree .LEMMON.**

* * *

—¡Edward te necesito! .

Nunca fueron mas ciertas esas palabras…

Claro qué no sabía qué tan ciertas eran en esos momentos, esas palabras fueron una especie de profesía esa noche… no tenía idea de lo importantes qué se volverían para mi.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando llegué al departemento de mi novio, abrí la puerta y entré, todo se encontraba en completo silencio, lo cual era muy extraño.

No le tomé mucha importancia, seguramente estaría tomando una siesta en su habitación o salió por algo, el no sabía qué yo vendría a verlo, este día en particular trabajó asi qué salgo de ahí e inmediatamente voy a casa.

Fui a la cocina y tomé un vaso con un poco de agua, estaba completamente agotada y adolorida.

Odio los malditos Jueves, eran un diá antes del bendito Viernes. Este Jueves fue completamente una mierda, mis clases parecían interminables, perdí la estupida hora del almuerzo por qué había olvidado hacer una tarea para el segundo periodo y el trabajo estuvó horrible, llegó un nuevo loté de libros y tuvé qué reacomodar toda una sección yo sola.

Lo bueno fue qué la señora Cope se apiado de mi y me dejó salir temprano… o tal vez le dio lastima mi cara de angustia, estaba apuntó de llorar al darme cuenta qué aun me faltaban dos horas para salir depues de acomodar los libros.

Y para terminar tenía qué hacer un tarea larguisima para mañana, asi qué solo pasé hacer una visita rapida a Jake osea mi novio ¡ Dios! La universidad consumía lentamente mi patetica existencia.

Suspiré.

Como sea, pensé qué sería buena idea ver a Jacob un rato antes de enclaustrarme en mi casa a hacer el idiota trabajo, sabía qué Jake odiaba qué solo me quedara unos minutos…ultimamente presionaba un poco mis limites.

_Ya saben de lo qué hablo…_

Caminé hacía la habitación de Jacob, preguntandome si realmente se encontraba aquí o había salido por qué en ese caso haber venido sería una perdida de tiempo y eso me molestaría demasiado,este dia iba de mal en peor.

—¡Jacob! ¿Dondé estas? —grité antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación…fue ahí dondé realmente mi Jueves empeoró.

—¿Jacob, estas aquí? Por qué si no…ugh.

No me podría haber imaginado lo qué encontré al otro lado de la puerta, una vez Jacob me dijó qué yo era puro cerebro y nada de intuición…creo qué tenía razón.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente…no crean qué por la impresión o la tristeza, si no por los enormes pechos de la chica qué se encontraba con el en su cama, estaban brillosos y no sé… me produjó algo de asco.

A tientas tomé del piso una camisa de Jake con la qué por cierto tropezé al entrar y se la aventé a la tipa en cuestión. No piensen qué lo hice por tener una alma caritativa si no qué realmente no pudé ni ver su rostro por ver sus pechos asi qué necesitaba qué se cubriera para enterarme quien era la zorra con la qué mi novio me engañaba.

Finalmente esos horribles y grandes pechos estuvieron cubiertos asi qué pudé ver quien era la dueña de esas mounstrosidades.

La chica qué reconicí al instante se encontraba atrás de Jacob claramente avergonzada, no podía sostenerme la mirada.

Como no pensé en ella al ver esos enormes pechos…

Respiré profundamente.

—Hola Leah —dijé en un tono educado. —¿Qué jodidos haces con mi novio desnuda en su cama? —dijé completamente seria y en un tono grosero, la verdad no pidía ser amable en este momento solo estaba siendo sarcastica.

—Ho…hola Bella —dijó nerviosamente —Mm…bien yo, este yo…mejor me voy —ella caminó hacía la puerta pero yo la detuvé.

—Toma tus cosas —ok, creo qué fui demasiado amable, asi qué lo siguiente lo dijé en un tono frío—y largaté de aquí.

Finalmente miré a Jacob, el seguía en la cama, las sabanas lo cubrían y se apoyaba con un brazo mientras qué con el otro buscaba sus boxer en el piso, Leah seguía buscando su ropa, la cual estaba regada por todo la habitación.

_Idiotas._

Todo esto me parecía tan surrealista.

Jacob y yo hemos estado saliendo por seis meses y estaba segura qué lo nuestro era serio y real, el era dos años mayor qué yo y lo concí por un amigo en comun de la universidad. El era guapisimo, su cabello era negro, sus ojos profundos.

No era el tipo de chico con el qué yo acostumbraba a salir, yo solía salir con chicos medio filosofos qué me llevaban a ver peliculas independientes y esas cosas, pero el no era mas qué el típico estudiante de tercer año qué bebía mucha cerveza y era popular.

Yo realmente me sorprendí cuando el me invito a salir, en primer lugar por qué realmente no teníamos nada pero nada en comun a simple vista, en segundo por qué yo era de primer año y bueno, los de tercero raramente "bajan de nivel" y se fijan en los nuevos y finalmente por qué yo era algo asi como…ordinaria.

Tenía el cabello café chocolate , mis ojos eran del mismo color qué mi cabello, era palida, mi complexión era mediana, mi estatura era mediana ¡era complete ordinaria!.

Considerando la situación, Leah estaba conmigo el día en qué Jacob y yo nos conocimos, ellos hablaron juntos por un rato y luego Jacob fue hacía mi y me ofreció una bebida, ahora creo qué lo mejor hubiera sido no aceptarlo pero sin embargo lo hice. Despues de traerme una cerveza se quedó junto a mi platicando y al terminar la noche me invitó a salir.

El era educado, interesante y no me trataba como si fuera una estupida zorra de primer año, normalmente los de tercero las buscaban solo para conseguir algo de sexo, pero con Jacob no fue asi.

Despues de esa noche, salíamos juntos lo mas qué podíamos, pero debido a la universidad, a qué los dos teníamos diferentes clases y nuestros respectivos trabajos era algo dificíl pasar tiempo juntos. Aun así siempre salíamos aun qué fuera dos veces a la semana y estabamos felices con eso.

Bueno tambien hubó momentos en los qué pensaba qué el era un poco idiota.

Como cuando se fue de la boda de primo a la qué me acompañó y prometió volver cosa qué por supuesto no hizo o cuando criticaba mis gustos musicales, aun asi pasé por alto esas pequeñas fallas por qué pensé qué era estupido pelear por eso.

Leah finalmente terminó de juntar sus cosas, su blusa estaba mal puesta y su cabello parecía un nido de pajaros, tomó su bolso y camino hacía la puerta, volteó y murmuró "lo siento", no sabía si era para mi o para Jacob. Ella cerró la puerta y solo quedamos en la habitación mi novio y yo mirandonos en silencio.

No estaba tratando de ponerlo nervioso con mi silencio o algo parecido, sinceramente no tenía idea de qué decir asi qué esperé a qué el empezara a hablar. Finalmente encontró sus boxer y se los pusó bajo las sabanas.

Finalmente mi silencio lo desesperó y dijó —Bien anda, gritame y has toda la escena. Acabemos con esto.

Aun no puedo creer como fue qué manejé mi temperamento. ¡¿Como se atreve a enojarse conmigo? Odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso, cambiar los papeles cuando se sentían culpables. Como sea yo estaba como en completo shock asi qué solo levanté mi ceja sutilmente en respuesta lo qué pareció enojarlo aun mas.

—¡Por todos los cielos Bella di algo! —explotó despues de unos momentos. Todo lo qué podíamos oir era el sonido del trafico afuera de su ventana.

Finalmente salí un poco del shock y dijé lo primero qué se me vino a la mente —A ti ni siquiera te gusta Leah.

Se echó a reir y luego se encogió de hombros como diciendome qué eso le daba igual, no tenía importancia si le gustaba o no, eso me sacó por completo de mi estupor.

—¿Tú tenías sexo con Leah en tu departamento los Jueves en la noche por qué sabías qué yo estaría trabajando? —no sé por qué sentía qué necesitaba esa confirmación, no era como si esta situación fuera ambigua. El abrió su boca para contestar pero yo lo corté —¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando has estado engañandome con ella?

—¿Leah? Hace algun par de semanas. Realmente lo siento nena —se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía mi con sus brazos abiertos, pero yo me quité rapidamente de su camino. Algo sobre la manera en qué me preguntó si me refería a Leah en particular hizo qué se me revolviera el estomagó.

— ¿Ella no es la unica verdad? ¡Has estado con otras chicas mientras yo no estoy ! ¡por Dios Jacob! ¿Con cuantas?

El caminó hacía mi—No tantas Bella, no hagas esto mas grande. Solo fue sexo —dijó tranquilamente.

¡Qué cliché! ¿Hay algun hombre ahí afuera qué realmente valga la pena? Como le explicó a este idiota qué una mujer tiene esta creencia sobre el concepto de fidelidad, pero siento qué no tengo mucho tiempo así qué le daré una corta leccion sobre eso.

—Eres un cabrón—dijé simplemente lo qué sentía.

El dejó caer sus brazos y su tono tranquilo cambió a uno enojado otra vez—Por Dios Bella, no puedes estar sorprendida por esto —gruño.

¿Qué no me sorprendiera? ¿acasó estaba demente? ¿realmente pensaba el qué yo seguría con el aun sabiendo qué el me engañaba?

—¿Por qué no tendría qué estar sorprendida? — le pregunté con admirable dominio de mi misma por qué lo qué realmente quería era golper duró sus partes intimas.

El se rió, una pequeña risa irritante qué me hizo hacer mis manos puños para tratar de controlarme —No puedes estar tan ciega. Tu sabes qué las cosas han estado raras desde hace tiempo, desde lo de la fiesta de Paul.

Hice una mueca.

No había pensado en eso desde hace tiempo. La verdad he tratado de borrar completamente eso de mi memoria pero sabía qué era uno de esos momentos, qué no importará cuanto tratará de borrarlo, siempre lo recordaría.

Paul era uno de los amigos de Jacob reconocido por dar extravagantes fiestas a las qué todo el mundo era invitado y practicamente toda la universidad asistía, había fiestas qué duraban todo el fin de semana.

Flasback

Jacob y yo llevabamos oficialmente juntos como cuatro meses, asi qué había asistido a algunas de esas fiestas. Me sentía muy bien cuando llegué a la fiesta del brazo de Jacob esa noche, segura de qué pasaría un buen rato, la fiesta pasó entre conversaciones y bailes, yo no había bebido nada, prefería estar en mis cinco sentidos en esas fiestas.

Un poco despues de las tres de la mañana estaba apunto de dormirme asi qué subí las escaleras para encontrar a Jacob y decirle qué me iba. Mi hermano me iba a recoger asi qué el podía quedarse si quería.

Encontré a mi novio saliendo del baño de arriba oliendo mucho a cerveza. El me abrazó por los hombros y me arrastró hacía una habitación mientras me decía lo bien qué se la estaba pasando. Me reí tratando de ignorar la presión qué ejercía sobre mi. Lentamente su actitud cambió y comenzó a empujarme hacía la cama. Mis piernas chocaron con la orilla de la misma y caí en ella con Jacob sobre mi.

Dejé qué me besara, ignorando el sabor en sus cerveza en sus labios y qué realmente no me sentía comoda en esta situación en la qué cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento. Como sea, en el momento en qué sentí una de sus manos desabrochando mi blusa mi humor cambió completamente,rompí el beso abrupatamente y lo empujé, como el estaba abrió cayó de la cama al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios? —gruño.

—No puedo hacer esto aquí Jacob—dijé cortantemente, cerrando mi blusa y levandomé de la cama.

—No aquí ni en ninguna parte—gruño—Mi novia, damas y caballeros es mas dificíl de conseguir qué una reservación al mejor restaurante de la ciudad—dijó sarcasticamente.

—Te lo he dicho qué no estoy lista para esto todavía—dijé con dignidad—Y mi primera vez ciertamente no será en una de las fiestas de Paul.

—No esperaré por siempre sabes. Hay muchisimas chicas qué estan listas para lo qué tu aun no estas—murmuró acostado en la alfombra, se estaba quedandó dormido.

Dejé la habitación rapidamente y corrí hasta llegar al auto de mi hermano, Emmett, el me preguntó qué qué hacia en el area de "solo parejas". Maldito hermano mayor.

Simplemente rodé los ojos y lo ignoré

.Al siguiente dia Jacob se disculpó conmigo haciendo todo un show, incluyendo arrodillarse frente a mi y rogar por mi perdón y como la idiota qué soy , dejé el incidente de lado. Pero no soy estupida , realmente creí qué estaba arrepentido, todos cometemos errores y en especial bajo la influencia del alcohol.

FinFlashback

—Tú lo sabías desde un principio Jacob—grité—Te dijé cuando empezamos a salir qué no saltaría en una cama contigo a la primera oportunidad.

—Si, pero no sabía qué eso iba a durar todo el tiempo de nuestro noviazgo. ¿Estas esperando hasta el matrimonio o algo asi? ¿Qué es lo qué esta mal contigo?—grito.

—Si, por qué sabes, tu actitud en este momento me hace sentir tan estupida por no acostarme contigo a la primera oportunidad—dijé sarcasticamente, empezaba a sentirme un poco enferma.

El problema era qué estaba dando justo en el blanco. No sabía qué era lo qué estaba mal conmigo. Nunca me he sentido comoda con la parte fisica de las relaciones. No era lesbiana ni nada de eso, simplemente no sabía qué me ocurriá.

Tal vez el tener a un hermano mayor sobreprotector o mi daño psicologico por lo qué me ocurrió una vez con un chico en una fiesta dondé el alcohol si estaba involucrado por mi estupidez, me pusó en esta situación y me hizo como soy ahora. No sabía qué pasaba pero cada qué vez la acción iba mas haya de besos ligeros me tensaba yme sentía incomoda.

Estar con Jacob, quien parecía entender mis miedos me daba seguridad, pero ahora todas mis inseguridades volvían mas fuertes qué nunca.

—Puedes ser tan perra como quieras, nena, pero la verdad es qué tu nunca serás capáz de mantener un novio a tu lado por mucho tiempo si tu no le entregas un poco mas…bueno realmente mucho mas a la relación—el dijó cruelmente.

—¿En qué momento te convertiste en un pendejo Jacob? —grité, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas—No puedo creer qué no noté lo idiota qué eres. Bien Leah y las otras tipas se pueden ir contigo a la mierda—salí de su dormitorio y corrí por el corredor, dandomé cuenta inmediatamente qué el me estaba siguendo y qué había vuelto a ser el sensible y comprensivo Jacob.

—Bella, nena, lo siento mucho no quizé decir eso. Estoy preparado para esperar, realmente lo estoy.

Tomé mi bolso y abrí la puerta y solo esperé lo suficiente para gritarle—¡Jodete Jacob! —salí y cerré la puerta.

Corrí hasta mi auto.

Solo pudé conducir un par de kilometros antes de estacionarme al lado del camino, debido a qué mis lagrimas estaban nublando mi vision. Apagué el carro, subí mis piernas al asiento y pasé mis brazos alrededor de ellas, sollocé debilmente.

.

.

Fue solo cuando sentí qué las lagrimas qué estaban en mi rostro se sintieron frías sobre mi piel, qué me di cuanta qué había dejado de llorar. Me limpié un poco el rostro y me acomodé en el asiento sintiendome mas tranquila. Qué dia. Sabía qué odiaba los Jueves por alguna razón.

Repetía las hirientes palabras de Jacob en mi mente una y otra vez hiceron qué soltará algunas lagrimas mas, pero estas eran diferentes, eran de coraje

Me estaba enojando mucho.

Estaba furiosa de hecho. Y no con Jacob si no conmigo misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo viendome la cara de tonta? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensé qué el era perfecto para mi? ¿Cuanto tiempo he dejado qué mi miedo a las relaciones fisicas me detanga de vivir la vida al maximo?

La última pregunta fue la qué mas me enfado y traté de encontrarle sentido a esto.

Derrepente la respuesta vino a mi milagrosamente. ¡No podía creer qué esto no sé me hubiera ocurrido antes! Lo qué necesitaba era a alguien qué me enseñara sobre esas partes de una relación. Alguien qué fuera como un hermano mayor para mi , pero obviamente no mi hermano ¡ugh! Y yo sabía quien era el indicado.

Encendí el auto y manjé como loca pasando todos los altos y los limites de velocidad, tuvé suerte de no encontrarme a ningún policía.

Llegué a mi casa y salí disparada del auto, busqué como desesperada las llaves de la casa en mi bolso, abrí la puerta y corrí por la sala aventando mi bolso sin fijarme hacía alguno de los sillones, corrí por el comedor hasta llegar a la cocina, abrí la puerta y un segundo despues grité:

¡Edward te necesito!

**

* * *

**

Nueva historia!

**Esperó qué les gusté… **

**Me voy a mandar avances de Sweet About Me y a mandar el cap de Dominame a mi Beta. Lean Friendship with sex y dejen Review!**

**Reviews!**

**Effylove**


	2. ¿Quien es Edward?

**Los personajes no me pertencen, pertenecen a SM.**

**Bella necesita aprender sobre " la parte fisica de las relaciones" y quien mejor qué el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor para ser su maestro... lo qué no sabe es qué aprenderá mas de lo qué cree .LEMMON.**

* * *

Ok, antes de saber cual fue la reacción de Edward creo qué debo aclarar quien es Edward.

Explicar quien es el es realmente…dificíl, es como describir un miembro de tu familia o un mejor amigo, lo conoces tan tan bien qué es realmente dificil creer qué alguien entienda la historia completa.

Edward, casi desde qué puedo recordar siempre ha estado ahí. Al igual que la lámpara fea en el salón que sigue formando parte de la decoración año tras año, porque nadie se ha molestado en librarse de ella. Ok eso no fue muy lindo, Edward no es como esa lampara fea…el es mas como mi osito de peluche qué tengo desde qué era bebé y qué ahora tengo en un rincón de mi habitación. No necesito ese oso todos los dias, pero estoy feliz de saber qué esta ahí si llegó a necesitarlo.

Emmett osea mi hermano mayor y el se conocieron en un equipo de atletismo cuando los dos tenían ocho años. Edward fue el primero en vencer a Emmett en todo, lo cual fue bueno para bajarle el ego a Emmett. El tiene la tendencia de rodearse de gente qué lo alaba y solo le infla mas el ego. Emmett sin embargo tiene dos cosas buenas, la primera es su capacidad de reirse de si mismo y la segunda es su amistad con Edward.

Emmett, despues de ver con incredulidad como el niño nuevo le ganaba en todo fue a felicitarlo, esa tarde Edward lo invito a su casa, jugaron juntos y de ahí se hicieron los mejores amigos.

Emmett es algo idiota, su cabello es café como el mio, solo qué lo tiene muy rizado y corto, sus ojos son como medio grises y es extremadamente alto y… mil cosas mas, me aburré hablar de mi hermano.

Edward sin embargo, tiene su hermoso cabello cobrizo algo largo y desordenamente sexy, momento…¿sexy? Desde cuando pienso en Edward asi.

Mmm en fin. Sus ojos son extremadamente hermosos e increiblemente verdes, digo no es qué yo me la pase mirando como boba sus maravillosos ojos, es solo qué…Dios, tienen qué verlo para entender lo qué digo.

Bueno para no hacer el cuento mas largo, Emmett es mi hermano y el es su mejor amigo. Ellos son bastante atractivos y siempre tiene como mil citas, bueno mas Emmett qué Edward y no es por qué Edward sea menos atractivo o algo asi, es solo qué Emmett es un mujeriego y Edward es…bueno es algo asi como un caballero, las zorras lo invitan a salir y el por no hacerlas sentir mal acepta, solo unas pocas veces el a sido quien tiene la iniciatiba de invitar a salir alguna chica.

Ellos dos eran muy amigables, tienen cierto encanto, hacen amigos a donde quiera qué van, eso sin mencionar qué las chicas solo a los pocos de conversar con ellos, ya sé ven completamente atrapadas.

Ok, si piensan qué ellos son la perfección andante entonces los he descrito mal, ambos tienen veinte años y son increiblemente inmaduros en algunos aspectos y si eso es mas qué nada cuando se refiere a chicas, realmente a pesar de qué Edward sea un "caballero", el y Emmett nunca se han tomado muy enserio eso de las citas. Las pocas en las qué Edward elige a la chica, son por qué probablemente solo quiera un beso, un faje…o algo mas.

Emmett y yo somos realmente muy cercanos, mas de lo qué otros hermanos son. Esto no significa qué todo sea perfecto y color de rosa. ¡Oh! No claro qué no, Emmett y yo peleeamos todo el tiempo, como los hermanos normales, pero hacemos lo qué sea el uno por el otro.

Mi relación con Edward es dificil de describir. El ha sido un constante en mi vida desde qué tengo seis, una confortante y sólida prescensia pero no alguien en quien realmente pienso mucho. Sé qué suena patetico pero es la única manera en la qué puedo describirlo. A eso me refiero cuando digo lo del osito de peluche.

Una vez qué este par cumplió diesiocho se mudaron a un piso juntos cerca de la universidad y felizmente comenzaron su vida de populares y solteros. Un par de años despues de eso, entre a la misma universidad qué ellos. La cosa mas obvia de hacer según mis padres, era mudarme con ellos. Dios ¡Apuesto qué amaron esa llamada telefonica de mis padres para informarles!.

Pero honestamente, ellos se portaron realmente bien con toda la situación y en un par de semanas, ya había mudado todo a mi nueva habitación, ellos arreglaron la casa y escondieron todo su material porno. Bueno eso lo digo por qué no he encontrado ninguna revista sucia por ahí, pero se qué las tienes…los conzoco.

Amo nuestra casa. Es algo pequeña, mi habitación es la mas pequeña, solo cabe mi cama, mi mesita de noche, un pequeño libro con escritorio y mi pequeño esteró, pero es perfecto para mi. Tenemos un pequeño comedor, una pequeña sala y una cocina, los cuartos se encuentran hacia el otro extremo de todo eso junto con el baño.

Como sea, volviendo al asunto, Edward me indicó qué estaba en su habitación, corrí a ella y ahí estaba el. Sentado en su cama, recargado en la cabecera leyendo un libro. Su rostro mostraba curiosidad debido a mis palabras y cambio abruptamente cuando me miró a la cara, tiró el libro a un lado y se levanto realmente alarmado.

—¿Bells qué esta mal? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estas bien?

Edward siempre me a llamdo Bells o Jelly Belly pero eso lo hacia solo para fastidiarme.

—Wow, eres bueno—dijé sorprendida por su habilidad de ver qué había algo mal conmigo—Ni siquiera te he dicho…

El me interrumpió—¡Te ves terrible! ¿Por qué has estado llorando?

Suspiré y me senté en la cama y comenzé a contarle toda la historia. Empecé con mi horrible dia hasta el momento en qué todo se volvió aun peor. Se sentó junto a mi y me escucho atentamente, su rostro se iba volviendo cada vez mas molesto conforme le iba contando. Cuando le conté sobre la fiesta de Paul, Edward estaba hasta rojo de coraje, comenzé a llorar y el me paso una caja con pañuelos, como yo no los tomé, el tomo uno y limpio mis lagrimas suavemente.

Derrepente me abrazó fuerte, ninguno de los dos dijó nada solo estuvimos un rato asi.

Lentamente se separó de mi, paso una mano por su sexy cabello cosa qué hacia cuando estaba realmente frustrado o nerviso, y dijo:

—Mira Bells, sé lo mal qué te sientes en este momento y todo eso, pero honestamente, estas mucho mejor sin el. El es un completo idiota y no merece a nadie, mucho menos a ti ¿Entiendes?

Asentí sin mirarlo , lo oí decir "esto es el trabajo de Emmett." Pero despues me volvió abrazar y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. —Vamos pequeña, mañana es nuevo dia y todo se vera mejor en la mañana—dijo suavemente.

Este era el momento, tomé su brazo y lo miré a los ojos, qué afortunadamente para mi actuación aun tenía lagrimas y se veían tristes. —Edward—dijé con voz suave—necesito qué me hagas un favor.

Se veía algo confundido—haré lo qué pueda—dijo cautelosamente.

Este era el momento. El momento dondé tiraba mi dignidad por la ventana. Respiré profundamente y miré hacía el piso, no por qué quisiera verme dulce he inocente, honestamente no podía mirarlo a la cara cuando le dijera mi idea.

—Necesito aprender—dijé en un hilo de voz—Tienes qué enseñarme…—no pudé decir mas me sentía muy nerviosa.

—¿Enseñarte? —preguntó.

—Si, enseñarme—finalmente comenzé hablar—¿Qué pasa cuando empieza…tu sabes…tocar, besar y eso—nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tanta pena, estaba mas qué sonrijada. El me miraba completamente en blanco, estaba tratando de encontrar sentido en mis palabras.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —grité histericamente.—Tienes qué enseñarme como hacerlo. Sexo, Edward, sexo y todo lo qué viene antes y despues de eso ¿lo entiendes?.

Y finalmente me entendió.

—¡Santo jodido cristo Bells! —saltó de la cama hasta la otra esquina de la habitación mirandome con horror—¡No puedes decirlo enserio!.

Me levanté de la cama pero no caminé hacía el, considerando el panico qué le dio por mi idea, probablemente si lo hacía se lanzaría por la ventana.

—Solo escuchame por favor—rogué—no es tan malo como parece—ok, si era tan malo como parecía—estar asustada todo el tiempo por el contacto fisico me detiene. Quiero disfrutar estar con chicos, pero en el momento en qué ocurré no puedo hacerlo y la única solución qué veo es estar con alguien en quien confío.

—Cuando encuentres al chico indicado estoy seguro de qué pasará de todos modos. No lo fuerces—Edward se veía tan incomodo como yo. No importaba, necesitaba concentrar toda mi energía para poder convencerlo.

—¡No quiero esperar tanto tiempo! —dijé petulante. —¿ Y si nunca encuentro al chico correcto debido a qué soy una idiota miedosa qué no puede acercarse lo suficiente? Podría encontrar al hombre perfecto y perderlo debido a ser tan "prudente".

Podía ver qué no lo estaba convenciendo. Era tiempo de hacer algo mas drastico.

—¡Perfecto! —dijé tomando mi celular y buscando en la agenda el numero de Jacob—Voy a llamar a mi ex y le voy a decir qué cambié de opinion y qué voy a follar con el despues de todo.

El rostro de Edward se volvió sombrió—Deberías tener mas respeto por ti misma Bells—dijo seriamente.

—¿Debería? —mis dedos casi presionaban la tecla para llamar—Por qué estoy desesperada y ya no se qué hacer Edward. Iré a un bar y lo haré con cualquier tipo. Estoy segura qué debe haber alguien dispuesto a enseñarme lo qué quiero saber.

—Dame tu telefono—dijo seriamente, despues de un momento. —Y tambien las llaves de tu auto. No vas a llamar a Jacob y no vas a ir a un bar a encotrar a "alguien qué te enseñe".

Me aferré a mi celular y lo miré desafiante. —Tu no estas entendiendo esto. Si no eres tu será cualquier otro chico qué vea. Podría ser cualquiera en esta noche, pero tuvé suficiente sensatez para venir contigo primero.

Edward me veía desesperado y con algo de enojo.

—Estas hablando enserio ¿verdad? ¡esto es surrealista! ¿ Qué hay de Emmett? —gritó.

—Si, lo digo enserio y no soy un sub-componente de mi hermano. Por favor Edward.

Edward respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos con resignación. —Dame tú celular y tus llaves—dijo nuevamente. Cuando iba a protestar el continuó—Ve a lavarte la cara y calmate. Si en la mañana sigues pensando igual entonces…—respiró profundamente.—Lo consideraré—finalizo.

Me sentía en las nubes y quería hacer un pequeño baile de celebración pero me contuvé. Cuando pusé en la palma de su mano las llaves y el celular, presione mis dedos contra su palma—gracias—susurré.

Edward se estremeció antes ese inocente toqué ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?—No he dicho aun qué lo hare—dijo pero el sabía qué era una batalla perdida.

Sintiendome completamente cansada, seguí su orden y fui al baño. Me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta de qué realmente me veía terrible, mi piel palida pero mis mejillas completamente rojas al igual qué mis ojos.

Fui a mi habitación, me pusé una comoda pijama. Me sentía exsausta emocional y fisicamente.

Estaba muerta

Cuando me acosté oí la puerta de la entrada siendo azotada, los pasos pesados de mi hermano se dirigían a la cocina.

Dios, por eso no nos durá la comida.

Por alguna razón la imagen de Jacob vino a mi mente, una burbuja de infelicidad se instalo en mi pecho y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Pusé una almohada sobre mi cama y lloré con dolor una vez mas.

Oí la puerta de la habitación de Edward siendo abierta y a los chicos conversar tranquilamente. Emmett pregunto si yo estaba en casa, Edward le contestó qué si, escuché los pasos de mi hermano dirigirse a mi habitacion.

¡Oh no!

Pararon abruptamente cuando oí qué Edward le decía qué estaba dormida.

—¿Dormida? —Emmett preguntó. —Son apenas las diez.

—Si, lo sé pero se veía realmente cansada cuando llegó, dijó qué tenía demasiedo sueño y qué se dormiría ya.

Oh como amaba a Edward en ese momento. Sé qué para el era un gran esfuerzo mentirle a su mejor amigo de esa manera y no decirle qué había cortado con Jacob y lo qué me hizo.

Si, definitivamente el ya lo había aceptado, sería mi maestro y sé qué no pude elegir a nadie mejor.

**

* * *

**

New Cap!

**Chicas no he subido Sweet About Me por qué perdi el cap.**

**Estaba en mi usb el cual perdí, el caso es qué ayer lo empeze a escribir de nuevo y una amiga llego por mi.**

**No tenía pensado quedarme a dormir e su casa pero la party duro mucho, en fin acabe muerta ahha**

**Mañna lo subó ok ya lo subo por que lo subo.**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Espero qué les guste.**

**Reviews!**


	3. Primera lección

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SM.**

**Bella necesita aprender sobre " la parte física de las relaciones" y quien mejor qué el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor para ser su maestro... lo qué no sabe es qué aprenderá mas de lo qué cree .LEMMON.**

**Sexo explicito si te ofende no lo leas.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Me escurrí con rapidez a mi habitación aprovechando que Emmett recibió la llamada de una chica con la que salió la semana pasada.

—Jasper, necesito hablar contigo pero ya. Te veo en el café de siempre en 10 minutos.

Antes de obtener respuesta colgué el teléfono, creo que eso es suficiente para que el entienda que este asunto es serio.

¡Bella no podía estar hablando enserio! Y yo realmente no podía estar pensando en hacerlo… ¡Mierda! ¿En que putas me metí?

Tome una respiración profunda y miré hacía el frente de mis pantalones.

La erección que tenía había desaparecido por completo en el momento en que Emmett llego a la casa, acepto que estaba apunto de comenzar a…desahogarme porque pensé que eso no saldría tan fácilmente d e mi sistema.

Dios era un enfermo.

No podía creer ni por un segundo lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos en mi habitación.

Bella prácticamente se había ofrecido a mí.

Prácticamente me había pedido ser su maestro, el primero en tocarla…ella estaba cumpliendo con la fantasía de cualquier hombre sobre la tierra sin si quiera saberlo…era menor que yo y tan inocente…y tan malditamente caliente sin saberlo.

Estaba jodido.

Y aparte todo esto me hacía sentir como un cabrón pervertido, pero ¡joder! El morbo en esta situación es demasiada tentación, una que no puedo dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Sé que suena enfermo pero…prácticamente la había visto crecer, pero no podía decir que era una hermana para mí, porque esa nunca fue nuestra relación, aun así la situación es medio incestuosa por así decirlo y eso es algo caliente y pervertido como el infierno.

No podía estar más enfermo.

Estaba en un maldito dilema ético y no sabía que putas hacer.

Normalmente acudiría a Emmett por un consejo pero por su puesto que en este caso en particular eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

El me mataría tan solo por considerarlo, tan solo por haberla escuchado.

Tome las llaves de mi auto, mi chaqueta y salí rápidamente de ahí antes de toparme con Emmett y que él pudiera leer la maldita culpa en mis ojos.

Si culpa.

Porque realmente eso de considerarlo se estaba ya volviendo algo así mas como un hecho…

Casi podía decir que era una batalla perdida.

Salí rápidamente, baje las escaleras de dos en dos y en menos de 5 minutos estaba a una calle de llegar a mi destino.

Esta vez ni la velocidad me había distraído, pero la realidad es que no quería pasar más tiempos solo con mis pensamientos ya que ellos me estaban mostrando ciertas imágenes mías y de Bella en situaciones…nada inocentes.

Estacione el auto y salí, justo en ese momento vi a Jasper entrar al café, traía unos ridículos pantalones de pijama negros con estrellitas de Mario Bross.

Tal ves él no era la persona indicada para aconsejarme.

Pero ya estaba aquí así que iba a aprovechar la distracción, además Jasper podía ser bastante centrado y maduro cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Entre al café y Jasper hizo señas desde una de las mesas de la parte exterior del fondo como si no llamara la atención lo suficiente.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacía él.

—Bien Wardo ¿Cuál es el asunto? —dijo antes de encender un cigarrillo.

Me aclaré la garganta y tome asiento. Sin decir una palabra tome uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendí.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado. Eres un marica, te dije que no aguantarías. —dijo riendo.

Sonreí con el cigarro en mis labios antes de aspirar con fuerza, sintiendo como el humo llegaba a mis pulmones y lentamente me relajaba.

—Yo también, pero creo que de ahora en adelante lo voy a necesitar. —dije una vez que solté el humo.

—Wow, esto es serio ¿Qué rayos paso? —dijo Jasper ya un poco más centrado y sin bromas.

—Promete que no le dirás a nadie lo que estoy apunto de contarte… mucho menos a Emmett. —dije con voz seria mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de para en par antes de asentir con el ceño fruncido.

Jasper sabía que yo no le había ocultado ni un maldito secreto a Emmett en todos nuestros años de amistad, sabía que esa palabra prácticamente no existía entre nosotros, pero estaba de más decírselo. Sabía que Jasper no iba a decir absolutamente nada.

Cerré los ojos y tome una gran respiración antes de soltarlo.

—Bella quiere que… le enseñe. —dije mirándolo. No tenía idea de cómo decir esto.

Jasper frunció aún más el ceño. — ¿Qué quiere que le enseñes? ¿Algebra? O algo así.

Rodé los ojos y bufe.

La mesera llego y rápidamente pidió nuestra orden dándome a mi algo de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas.

Cuando ella se retiro, continúe. — No seas idiota ¿Algebra? —dije rodando los ojos.

— ¡Hey! No se me ocurrió otra cosa… es decir ¿Qué putas puede ser tan grave? Es Bella de quien hablamos. Esa chica no tiene problemas

Él no tenía ni idea.

Jasper se dejo caer en la silla y saco el humo en forma de aros de manera despreocupada. Lo estaba como que odiando en estos momentos.

La mesera llego y dejo nuestra orden en la mesa antes de retirarse.

— ¿Y bien?

Bien, tenía que ser claro y conciso…

—Bella quiere que yo le enseñe a Follar.

Ok eso no fue lo que ella me había dicho pero todo se resumía a eso. Ella solo es demasiado inocente para decir ese tipo de cosas. Y bueno yo tenía que ser rápido y conciso para explicarme.

De pronto la mesa se lleno de café y Jasper tocía escandalosamente. Esa si era la reacción que esperaba.

—Me estas jodiendo Edward ¿Es enserio?

—Tan enserio que estoy aquí sentado contigo mientras tu usas esa ridícula pijama. —dije suspirando.

Jasper se me quedo viendo como por un minuto sin decir nada antes de sonreír. Y esa sonrisa solo gritaba problemas.

—Emmett te va a meter algo por el culo y luego te va a matar.

Bufé.

Creo que si me equivoque al pensar que hablar con Jasper sería una buena idea.

—Eres un pendejo. Y aparte de todo no he aceptado…

Antes de que continuara Jasper soltó una sonora carcajada. —No quieras hacerme idiota Edward, vas a aceptar. Lo traes escrito por toda la cara. A demás por eso estas sentado aquí conmigo mientras yo uso esta estúpida pijama. Lo cual sabes que a mi me importa un reverendo pito lo que piense la gente, no soy como tú. En fin, sabes perfectamente que yo de ético y moralista no tengo ni madre. Tú quieres apoyo. —su sonrisa se ensancho. —Y apoyo te daré.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y gruñí.

Jasper tenía tanta maldita razón. Yo quería hacerlo. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como el las pintaba.

Emmett era prácticamente mi hermano. Yo de verdad lo quería muchísimo, habíamos crecido juntos y entre nosotros no había secretos ni líos ni nada por el estilo. Era por eso que nuestra amistad había funcionado todos estos años.

Y esto era algo que podía terminar con ella. Y para siempre. Para Emmett Bella es un tesoro.

—No Jasper. No puedo aceptar. —dije suspirando.

¿Que demonios estaba mal conmigo?

No podía dejar que la calentura y las hormonas pudieran más que lo que significaba la amistad de Emmett.

Pensándolo fríamente ¿Porque fue que reaccione de esa manera?

—No entiendo porque putas se me paso por la cabeza hacerlo Jasper, Emmett es mi mejor amigo y Bella...

—Bella te gusta. —dijo Jasper encogiendo los hombros como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera nada importante.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Digo ella es linda y sexy pero...

—Pero ella te gusta. Así de simple. Ella siempre te ha gustado pero siempre lo haz reprimido por la exacta razón por la que lo haces ahora. Tu amistad con Emmett. Siempre ha sido algo que haz mantenido a raya Edward...pero no contabas con que ella iba a llegar con esa bomba. Y ¡bum! ese fue el detonante para que tu deseo reprimido por tantos años explotara en tu cara. Y tu sabes "entre mas reprimes la sombra más fuerte se hace." He visto como la miras, es algo inconsciente Edward.

Maldito Japer psicólogo de mierda.

¿Mencione que estudia psicología y es el mejor de su generación?

Si. Estaba sentado frente a un maldito Sigmund Freud.

Jasper siempre ha sido partidario de que la sociedad y sus normas encierran al "animal" que hay en nosotros, él cual en cierta medida necesita un poco de libertad. Y que esa es la causa de nuestra infelicidad.

Yo no podía dejar que mi "animal" saliera cerca de Bella.

Aunque eso significara la causa de mi infelicidad.

No. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no era correcto.

—Jasper... No voy ha...

—Además tú también le gustas a Bella, así que no le veo el problema.

Ok, eso si no lo sabía.

— ¿Tu como putas sabes que yo le gusto a Bella? En eso si que te equivocas.

Jamás.

Ella nunca ha mostrado un interés particular en mí hasta este momento.

Y para mí es más que obvio él porque me eligió.

—Ella no siente nada por mí Jasper, probablemente ni deseo, y es por eso que se siente cómoda a mí alrededor. El principal problema de Bella por lo que sé es que no puede "avanzar" en sus relaciones, tal vez por nerviosismo o que se yo, es decir...¡no pudo acostarse con su novio! Ella piensa que no llena las expectativas es decir... a ella no le importa lo que yo piense y eso solo significa ¡que yo no le importo!

Para estos momentos Jasper tenía como que un ataque de risa por mi vomito verbal.

—No sé como mierda es que tienes tantas chicas, no tienes una puta idea de en lo que se basa una relación. —dijo cuando dejo de reír.

Negué con la cabeza y comencé a relatarle como fueron las cosas. Él tenía que entender que su "diagnostico" no era e correcto.

Cuando terminé él estaba negando con una sonrisita.

—El primer impulso que tuvo fue acudir a ti Edward y eso es por algo, lo que te pidió no es cualquier cosa...—soltó una risita. —No voy a explicártelo todo porque perdería el misterio, pero puedo asegurarte Edward que no estarías "aprovechándote de ella " si aceptas ni mucho menos. Debes aceptar, las cosas saldrán bien.

Jasper decía mucha mierda.

Y esa mierda me estaba gustando.

—Me estas convenciendo. —gruñí teniendo una pelea interna.

Emmett no salía de mi cabeza.

—No, tu estas usando a tu favor lo que digo para poder respaldar tu respuesta positiva—Lo mire feo y le enseñé mi dedo de en medio haciéndolo reír. —Mira, hagamos esto. ..

Lo mire atento. Estaba tratando de sostenerme de cualquier cosa para no sucumbir.

—Sigue tus instintos, deja de pensar en ello por ahora. Vamos a ver como reacciona Bella en la mañana, tal vez como tú dices haya sido solo un impulso y mañana se arrepienta de todo.

Eso sería lo más sencillo...pero esa idea me hacía sentir incomodo.

Mierda.

Tal vez Bella recapacite y olvide esa idea... y mientras yo aquí como idiota dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

—Si ella sigue en ello Edward...haz lo que te dicta esto. —dijo señalando su pecho. —No le pongas nombre a tus emociones ni racionalices, siente si te hace sentir bien o mal...y depende de ello decide. Olvídate de las consecuencias. Tómalo como...como si le hicieras un favor a una buena amiga.

Suspiré.

Jasper tenía razón.

Además, si Bella realmente estaba decidida a terminar con su "problema" quien sabe que putas podía hacer...tal vez ir con el imbécil de su ex novio.

Eso estaba completamente fuera de cuestión.

Asentí en silencio.

Jasper me dio una sonrisa con empatía.

Después de todo no había salido tan mal hablar con él.

Nos despedimos unos minutos después y ahora me dirigía al apartamento tratando de concentrarme en la canción que sonaba en la radio y en la velocidad del auto, tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco.

No quería obsesionarme con todo este asunto, de seguir así terminaría completamente enrede dado y mal parado.

Si las cosas seguían su curso y Bella decidía que quería continuar con esa locura...

De la manera que fuera, continuarla o no debía estar centrado. No quería revolver las cosas.

Cuando entre al apartamento, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Miré hacía la habitación de Bella, estaba cerrada, ninguna luz prendida.

Ella dormía plácidamente.

Sonreí sin humor. No tenía ni idea de la revolución que su pequeña idea había armado en mi cabeza.

Frustrado abrí la puerta de la pequeña terraza de la sala y prendí otro cigarrillo tratando de calmar la tormenta de ideas que se desarrollaba en mi interior.

—Pensé que lo había dejado.

Salté al escuchar su voz.

Volteé y la miré.

Usaba una blusa de tirantes y unos pequeños shorts que mostraban sus largas y blancas piernas.

Su escoté estaba poco pronunciado y su cabello estaba alborotado, no traía una gota de maquillaje.

Se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna.

¿Como no lo había notado antes?

Sonreí.

Si lo había notado, pero no quería ponerle atención. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y camino hacía mí.

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

— ¿Puedo?—dijo señalando mi cigarrillo.

Sonreí. —Tú no fumas Bella. —dije levantando una ceja.

Ella se sonrojo y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

Temblé.

—No pero... podrías enseñarme. —susurro bajando la mirada.

Jodeme.

¿Tenía una maldita idea de lo que había hecho con esas palabras?

Oh, si que la tenía.

Deje salir el aire de golpe y sonreí. —Ven aquí. —dije cerrando el espacio entre ambos. Su respiración se aceleró un poco y dio un paso más.

Sostuve el cigarrillo entre mis dedos y lo acerque a sus labios. —Aspira lentamente y pásalo a tu garganta. —susurré.

Ella asintió y tomo el cigarro entre sus labios, los cuales en el proceso rozaron mis dedos mandándome escalofríos.

Aspiro lentamente y después soltó el humo con lentitud, sus hermosos labios en se entre abrieron y el humo salió mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Quería besarla.

Me acerque un poco más a ella, ahora estaba a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver mi cercanía se abrió de par en par pero no se alejó. Eso era una buena señal.

Escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, acerque mi mano hasta tocar su cintura suavemente, subí mi mano hasta sus costillas apenas sin tocarla.

Vi con satisfacción como se estremecía y su respiración se aceleraba. Pero seguía sin alejarse.

Sonreí coquetamente y me acerque a su cuello.

Aspiré su dulce aroma y deje que mis labios se deslizaran hasta su oreja sin besarla.

Bella prácticamente se estaba derritiendo sobre mí.

Tal vez yo si era el indicado para ayudarla... tal vez Jasper tenía razón.

Mis labios llegaron a su oído y no lo pensé más—Primera lección. —susurré— Un simple toque puede ser a veces el más efectivo.

Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos.

Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y jadeaba ligeramente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

Estaba excitada.

—Buenas noches Bells. —susurré y me aleje rápidamente de ahí dejándola congelada en su lugar.

No hacían falta explicaciones. Esa había sido mi respuesta.

Entre al baño y al cerrar la puerta. Escuché las puertas de la terraza cerrarse y unos segundos la puerta de su habitación cerrarse de un portazo.

Sonreí y me recargue en la puerta.

Me quite la camisa y abrí al regadera omitiendo el agua caliente… la duchas frías serían parte de mi castigo por estas fantásticas lecciones.

Iba irme al infierno… he iba a llevarla conmigo.

* * *

**Ok. Lo sé. Más de un siglo sin actualizar esta historia, pero la inspiración llego a mí y escribí esto en menos de hora y media.**

**Estoy trabajando en SNG Y SAM esta** **esta siendo revisado porque hay cosas que no me convence. El blog esta cerrado hasta la actualización de mañana que será una sorpresa relacionada con SNG.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y me apoyan, las aprecio en serio y espero sus comentarios chicas.**

**Esta historia puede sonar medio cliché pero acuérdense que las cosas normales y ordinarias no van conmigo así que habrá giros interesantes en la historia.**

**XOXO**

**EffyLove =)**


End file.
